Duo Underwater
by NoahBluze
Summary: Song Fic. Somewhat Dark. 1x2. Rating for some language.


_/Believe the news, I'm gone for good.  
Call off the search, no one will know that I'm down here  
Believe the note I left for you  
You can't turn back the clocks, you can't pull me up from here, so don't try/_

So, where do I begin? Oh, yeah. I'm sitting here, in a car, underwater... Thinking... I was so stupid to think he loved me back. Lying bastard. He probably can't believe the note I left, or the news. I've got some time before I drown down here, alone... I've always been alone... No one has ever cared...

_/I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you./_

Not even Quatre. He just pitied me for growing up on the wrong side of L-2 and never having the life he had. If he doesn't care, then no one does. Well... I don't blame Heero for lying; then again, he doesn't have a heart to hold any emotion in.

But I do blame him for my being down here... Its his fault I drove the old Buick into the Carver... His fault I thought of it a long time again, when I found out he was cheating on me with Little Miss Pretty-In-Pink Relena- Fucking- Peacecraft... I didn't say anything to him, waiting for him to break up with me, but no... He proposes to her. I was there when she told Quatre and Hilde. She was still there when I ran out, crying like I did when Solo... No, the past is gone... It is the present that I must focus on now. And I am presently in this lovely little car at the bottom of the river, holding onto my cross for dear life...

_/Make time slower, give me longer.  
It's too late for me, no one will know that I'm down here.  
And believe your dreams of me sinking  
so far, below, you can't pull me up from here so don't try./_

He's looking for me by now. He probably has the others out with him. He'll never find me. Quatre's should have known with his space heart and everything that I was in so much pain. But, like I said, he doesn't care and probably never zeroed in on any of my emotions. They probably all knew about it and didn't say anything about Heero's cheating on me because they found it funny. Yeah... That's it...

This is taking too long... Where's my gun?

_/In a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.  
Leave it up to me. To burden you again.  
This ones not your fault. Please forgive me./_

There are lights in the water; they are looking down here... Great... Too bad for them, I can already feel the water on my feet. Too bad for me, I can't find my gun. And here, I frown...

Yay.

_/Leave it up to me. To burden you again.  
This ones not your fault. So forget, so forget, so forget me.  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
Just let me go.  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
Just let me go./_

Why don't they just let me drown?... The world is a better place without Shinigami...

_/I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.  
and I would still die for you  
I would still die for you.../_

Heero, I'm leaving because of you. I will die because of you. I die for you. Anything to be with you...

Death works like love, I suppose. Is that why, in the vows, they say "'Til death do us part?" Because only death can stop the breaking of ones heart? And another plan... But, as I have already said, they are too late... And now, I cry...

* * *

If you want this to continue, then please review. I'd love to have a sequel, but only if you all want one, too! 


End file.
